Warrior Cats: Book One: Forest of Whispers
by Rainstorm141
Summary: Many, many seasons after the Great Battle, the clans are at peace, However, they are very soon to be unsettled by a fatal prophecy that each Clans' leaders and medicine cats are trying to keep secret. What will happen if it is to be revealed?
1. ThunderClan Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader **Rainystar** \- long furred, blue-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy **Mistfire-** thick furred, grey tom with pale blue-grey mist-like eyes **Apprentice, Daisypaw** (pretty, dark cream she-cat)

Medicine Cat **Kestrelbird-** light ginger and grey-brown tom with black flecks **Apprentice, Gingerpaw** (ginger tabby tom)

Warriors _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

 **Pinebreeze-** ruffled furred, red-brown she-cat with stumpy tail

 **Featherdapple-** dappled cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Mintlegs-** black and white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Patchflight-** black and white tom

 **Spidermask-** long limbed, black-brown tom with crooked whiskers

 **Brindlelegs-** pretty, tabby colored she-cat

 **Hollywhiskers-** black tom with red eyes **Apprentice, Morningpaw** (delicate, pale golden tabby she-cat)

 **Ripplestream-** blue-grey tabby tom

 **Thistlefang-** spiky furred, ginger tabby tom

 **Waterstorm-** dark golden tom with distinctive blue eyes

 **Redwing-** white she-cat with dark red and brown spots **Apprentice, Crowpaw** (dark grey –almost black- tom)

 **Dustbird-** dusky brown tom

 **Flashfur-** light brown tom with a white streak across flank

 **Sorrelpelt-** pretty, dappled, dark ginger she-cat

 **Skymask-** pale grey tom with sky-blue eyes

Queens _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 **Moonbelly** \- pretty black she-cat with white belly and paws _(mother of Dustbird's kit; Brownkit)_

 **Rowanheart** \- dark red-brown she-cat _(mother of Waterstorm's kits; Sunkit and Fernkit)_

 **Silversong** \- pretty, silvery grey she-cat with amber eyes _(Mother of Flashfur's kits; Echokit, Breezekit, Cloudkit, and Featherkit_ )

Elders _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 **Brambletalon-** dark brown tabby tom

 **Petaltail-** delicate,pale cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Foxwing-** slender ginger she-cat with black paws and tail-tip


	2. Prologue

Kestrelbird stood silently on rock in StarClan's territory. It was Half-Moon, where each medicine cat would go to the Moonpool to share tongues with their starry ancestors. Right now it was Leaf-Bare, and each medicine cat looked forward to getting advice from StarClan with the usual, Greencough epidemic going on. But, this was one of the few Leaf-Bares where only one or two cats in each clan got the fatal disease. So, just like any normal Half-Moon, the ThunderClan medicine cat felt that there was no point in being here.

"Hello, dear!" said the familiar voice of Shadowing (Shadow-Wing), his former mentor.

The light ginger and grey-brown tom spun around to see the striking black she-cat. "What brings you here?" He asked, "Not just to share tongues, I'm afraid."

Shadowing nodded. "It's my _first_ prophecy- as a StarClan cat," She said with a gleam in her blue eyes. "Anyway…" She meowed, Shadowing's voice turning solemn. "Listen close, Kestrelbird, this prophecy will change the whole face of the clans as we know it." Kestrelbird nodded nervously. " _Five- The Night, The Clouds, The Breeze, The Streams, and the Watcher of the Stars will lead some away, and bring destruction to the lake. Only hope can save us, as it did when the stars and the earth collided. The fours' faith in us cannot help you now…"_ She whispered.

Kestrelbird gasped a silent gasp. "Bring destruction… to the lake…" he mumbled in awe. "This prophecy can't be fulfilled!"

Shadowing stared at her former apprentice with a look that could crumble boulders. "You idiot!" She yowled, "This prophecy has to be fulfilled. No exceptions."

"But… It's going to bring destruction to the lake…" Kestrelbird whimpered.

"It's not what you think." Shadowing confronted. "Just wait until the subjects of the prophecy fulfill their destiny. Just wait."

Kestrelbird frowned.

Shadowing sighed. "I must go now." And with that, the shimmering hunting grounds of StarClan disappeared from view as the ThunderClan medicine cat was brought back to living matters.

Beside him, Hollowwish- the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Gingerpaw- his apprentice stood up. Mudwhisker, the RiverClan medicine cat got to his paws, yawning. "I tell you," he stuttered, "It gets harder and harder to get out of my nest each morning."

Whitepaw nudged the RiverClan medicine cat. "And that's why you have me!"

On the other hand, Heatherpool- the WindClan medicine cat- chuckled. "Destined to be an elder…"

"Listen," Kestrelbird whispered, turning the conversation serious. "I heard a prophecy from StarClan last night…"

Gingerpaw squealed with excitement. "Tell us!"

Whitepaw rolled her eyes. "Try not to act like a kit- this is serious business!"

Kestrelbird shushed both apprentices and went on with his story. " _Five- The Night, The Clouds, The Breeze, The Streams, and the Watcher of the Stars will lead some away, and bring destruction to the lake. Only hope can save us, as it did when the stars and the earth collided. The fours' faith in us cannot help you now."_

Hollowwish spoke up. "Do you know what it means?"

"No, not yet…" Kestrelbird sighed. "Please think about it, and keep your eyes peeled. We really need to figure this out. Also," He meowed. "Tell your leaders- this is very serious."

The medicine cats nodded, dispersing along separate paths back to their own territories.

 _This is going to add a lot of stress onto the clans…_


End file.
